The use of eyeshades, such as sunglasses, is important. In fact, it has been recommended that anytime a person will be exposed to UV radiation, sunglasses be used to avoid harmful effects. Unfortunately, diverse activities may require multiple eyeshades, with each type specifically tailored to the activity being performed (e.g., work versus an exercise activity). Multiple shades are needed because most eyeshades are static and incapable of adjusting for use in more than one activity. Purchase of multiple eyeshades has a negative environmental impact, as more resources are required and consumed.
Eyeshades are seldom personalizable (i.e., capable of being customized to a person's facial contours). Rather, most shades are produced from a single mold. Buyers of these mold-designed shades suffer discomfort as the “one size fits all” maxim proves to be untrue.